Reap What You Sow
by Enits'ju
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Tried something with a darker for today. R&R and tell me if I need to change the title. You think Ultimecia didn't toture the Creators of the hated SeeD? What was cruelest thing she did to toture the two when she took possession of Edea?


(A/N:)

First off… *Steals candy of all* Muahaha-hahahahaha~! Happy Halloween everyone! Er… Happy Saturday for those of you who don't celebrate it I guess. Anyways you have all stumbled upon my experiment er I mean special fic I wrote for Halloween. Guess what? I'm trying my hand at something darkish and horror-ish. I dunno I'm running around unsupervised experimenting with everything lately.

If you're wondering about the title… I have no idea… I think I might have to change it. Halloween was originally about the harvest right? Tell me if I should change the rating.

I would normally tell you to enjoy, but that doesn't seem appropriate. **BE DISTURBED** maybe?

Disclaimer: The characters of FFVIII and various mentioned fairy tales don't belong to me. Neither does the lyrics from the song "Magical Melody" by DNT. (Yes, I know that the song is actually quite upbeat, but the lyrics are freaky.) All I own are the badly named orphans.

* * *

Title: Reap What You Sow

A small gasp escaped pretty pink lips and her clenched fingers sprung opened dropping the rose. Thin trails of red crept between pale fingers to tumble to the earth below. The once lovely rose had been crushed in her grip and now laid broken and pitiful at her feet.

In any normal situation she would have bounded the small cuts with the handkerchief that she carried. Instead the dark haired woman stared riveted by the sight of the red liquid, bringing it up so that the blood began to pool within her hand. Despite the myriad fragrances wafting all over her beautiful flower garden the only thing could smell was that of her own blood.

The children that were helping her tend to the flower garden did not seem to notice their caretaker's dilemma. Two girls giggled lightly as they skirted on of the beds of tulips. The watering can sloshed a little water with the careless motion. An older boy chided them for being wasteful before heaving a sack of soil over his shoulder and lumbering out of sight. One of the girls mockingly waggled her finger at her friend who shoved at her shoulder playfully. Their actions caused them to spill the rest of the water, and small hands flew up to cover mouths as they stared at one another guiltily. The other girl snatched the watering can and ran off to refill it as her playmate followed close on her heels with a laughing shout.

The blood she could feel quickly throbbing through her temples gradually faded. The tightness in her chest lessens and her breathing returned to normal. Even though the feeling was slowly passing she was struck numb by what just occurred. The vestiges of emotions still clung ominously to her soul. She let the magic that she had unwittingly gathered dispersed. For one sickening moment the woman was consumed by hatred and anger so unquenchable that it hurt. For that one frightening moment she was disgusted by the beauty of the flowers and all the children in her care, even those who have been adopted, on the ship, or at Garden.

The desire to kill and destroy her dear children frightened her. Magical energies had bubbled up and were awaiting a simple chant, one small gesture, a thought; and all that she vowed to protect would have perished in the powerful backlash of her powers. Her children loved her and smiled so tenderly at her despite the fact that she could very easily be the dark monster that she reassures them doesn't live under their beds. No it was much worst; this monster that they looked up to like a mother lived within their very hearts.

"Matwon!" The woman turned her tawny green eyes downwards to the little one who clung to her skirts. "Awe you alwight?! You have a booboo!"

"It's alright, Minuel, my hand isn't bleeding anymore." The matron pulled out her handkerchief and wiped off the blood showing that the hand had indeed stopped bleeding. The small child sighed in relief. "I think we're finished here. Why don't you head inside and wash up? Please tell the others." The dark haired sorceress watched as the child disappeared after where the others had gone. She stared down at her hand whispering to herself. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be alright though."

* * *

A few weeks later the matron found herself pacing in front of the fire cradling a precious bundle. She frowned as worry furrowed her forehead as the coughs continued. Little Minuel had caught some kind of bug. The woman gently rubbed the little boy's back supporting the little one on her hip. He groaned burying a hot and sweaty face into the nook of her neck. Minuel's harsh breathing brushed against her skin as he fought to breathe.

She laid a cheek atop of his fair head, murmuring gentle words to the suffering child. Minuel fussed when she was not there. She had given the boy some medicine, but his suffering was too great that he could not fall so easily to rest. She had taken him out of the room because he was bothering the others and whatever he had he might spread it to the others.

The dark haired woman glanced up at the clock. It was around one in the morning. Minuel whimpered as the illness continued its relentless rampage. She placed him on the divan in front of the fireplace and headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl of water and a clean cloth. The woman picked up one of the cloths throwing it over her shoulder and she placed a small basin in the sink. She had just turned on the water when she noticed that she had accidentally left out one of the knives from dinner earlier.

Suddenly the blood rushed to her head throbbing with her heartbeat and she doubled over as that dreadful feeling returned full force. The water overflowed, but she ignored it. Pale hands clutched at her temples as her fingers clawed their way into her hair. Her head felt like it was going to split. It was like something was sifting through her mind.

_You do not deserve to be called a daughter of Hyne…_

Her eyes widen in shock. The thought came unbidden to her. The words running through her head crouched in hate. In horror she felt one of her hands reach out and grab the knife. With no control of her body the knife was brought up to her face. The reflective surface showed her own face but an expression she would never have worn, eyes burning in contempt and a mouth fixed in a snarl of rage.

_You are the traitorous bitch who sown the seeds of death! Nurturer of the slayers! Take responsibility for your mistake and prune your bad seeds._

Unbidden her eyes slid to the doorway to where she had left Minuel. With the gentle grace she was known for her body straightened from the pained hunch she was in. Carelessly her hand shut off the water and the blade was raised up again and she caught a dark feral grin marring her face. Her fingers tenderly caressed the blade's edge in a mocking mimicry of her earlier brushing of Minuel's sweaty locks off his forehead, and horror dug in deeper. The gentle Matron knew what this force of anger and hatred wanted. Everything went dark.

* * *

The scream rattled in her throat trying to claw itself free. Suddenly she found herself sitting on the divan with Minuel. She forced herself to swallow the cry as she didn't want to wake the young child sleeping in her lap. Minuel had finally fallen asleep, but that wasn't the only reason she couldn't wake him up. She couldn't wake the young child for him to see his beloved Matron holding a knife up to his neck. The other hand was threaded almost tenderly through his light hair like she was soothingly running her fingers through.

A trembling hand dropped the knife onto the floor. The carpet that her husband had placed muffled the knife from clattering on the hard floor. Shock and fear kept her rooted where she sat, and she spotted words carved into the upholstery of the divan they were sitting upon.

_You will reap what you sow, starting with your youngest ones._

Her heart leapt into her throat, and whatever this spirit of rage was it was going to use her to kill the children. Was this whole thing some sick ominous threat? It was clear that the spirit was going to use her face to get close to them and kill them making them believe that she did it herself. The urge to run hit her so hard. She needed to get away. The children were defenseless against her magic.

Minuel was hit by a racking cough, and the Matron hesitated before gently gathering the small boy to herself gently rocking. They needed her. She was possibly going to be their executioner but they still needed her. It was such a cruel thing that the hands that were threatening his life a moment ago were the ones to comfort him now.

* * *

"Matron, I don't understand."

She looked sadly at the young man she had raised as her own. He was one of many. Already the traces of childhood were fading, and she could already see the man was he was to become. He was quickly growing up on her, but obviously not that quickly.

"I contacted a ship to take everyone to Balamb Garden. Azul, I need you to take care of everyone." The other children were out of the house playing so it was only the two of them and the sick Minuel inside. The woman was rushing about packing away the last of the children's belonging for the trip. She had to send them out of the house. They wouldn't understand just like her oldest, Azul. These children had lost so many parental figures that it would hurt them to learn that she was sending them all away. She couldn't stand to see the looks on their faces.

"But what about you? Why aren't you going, Matron?"

"I have to go somewhere far away. Don't worry my husband will take care of you." She swept out of the room, her dark dress fluttering behind her. "They should be here by nightfall. Azul, please don't argue with me and just place the bags near the front."

Azul bit his lip, but did as was instructed. Reluctantly he grabbed at the bags and luggage that Matron had prepared. She entered her room bracing her hands on the table of her vanity as she stared at her reflection. She took deep even breaths as she battled the feeling of rage, disgust, and bloodlust. It was getting much worst from that night two days ago. Her face bore testament to her sleepless nights. The dark shadows and her sickly pallor had loudly pronounced her state to all. The children were growing worry.

_Sending more of your little seeds to your little garden of death to become killers?_

"I'm saving them from you!"

The cutting remarks were coming more frequently now. How can one fight a faceless enemy? No it wasn't exactly faceless. It was wearing her face.

_Those little murderers do not need saving. What they need is purging!_

Her nerves and wits were fraying as the usually gentle Matron found herself snarling at the mirror. "I won't let you touch them!"

_My dear, I am not the one who is going to touch your precious little ones… _

Her knees buckled and she fell onto the stool placed in front of her vanity. The force pressing in on her mind was incredible. Abruptly she began to chuckle, and the sorceress looked up to smile at the mirror.

"You are the one who will tuck them into their eternal beds."

To her horror she found herself a prisoner in her own body. The woman could only watch as her body seemed to eye her modest dress and clothes with distaste. Familiar hands reached up to examine its new stolen face.

"Hmm? This could work to my advantage." Hands drew back the hair examining how it would look like tied back. Such a simple move and the motherly Matron disappeared as the hair was pulled back to focus on the elegant and sophisticated features that she had downplay all these years. "Edea, you do not realize you wield powers beyond your sorceress powers." Her eyes narrowed slyly as a small smirk pulled at her lips. "Allow me to show you how you should have used them, dear."

A knock interrupted the two sharing one body. "Matron?" A cruel grin marred the sorceress' face and she let her hands fall to fold demurely in her lap. The spirit cherished Edea's noiseless pleads for Azul to flee. She wiped the expression off her face adopting a kind smile, and turned towards the door.

"Come in, Azul."

The young boy on the verge of his teen years opened the door. "I finished what you asked me to do." Azul seemed sullen and miserable about leaving the orphanage.

"Thank you, my dear." The boy only saw his loving Matron in that tender smile, blind to the hidden malice. "I need you to call everyone inside. I have a special treat for all of you."

"A treat?"

"Yes, a very special treat." She climbed to her feet as her smile spread wider. "How about I tell you all a very wonderful story?"

* * *

Some of the children looked at one another confused. Wasn't it a little early for a bedtime story? It was merely dusk, the last of the light artistically painting the sky outside vivid hues of purple, blue and orange. The others in the group quickly shushed them. Who cares if it was too early or not. They were excited for the story, and they didn't want the party poopers to ruin it.

The Matron finally entered the room with Minuel carefully wrapped and cradled in her arms. Azul followed behind her carrying a large stack of all the storybooks they own. The children chattered amongst themselves. It looked like they were getting more than one story tonight. Maybe that was why they were starting early. The woman sat on the divan carefully arranging the sick Minuel till his head rested on her lap. Azul carefully placed the stack on the floor by Edea's side, and she fondly patted him on the head before he went to sit with the others.

To the surprise of all, the Matron picked up two books: 'Little Red Riding Hood' and 'The Three Little Pigs'. She tucked 'The Three Little Pigs' underneath her arm and opened the other to the first page.

"_Once upon a time there lived in a certain village a little country girl, the prettiest creature who was ever seen. Her mother was excessively_ _fond_ _of her; and her grandmother doted on her still more. This good woman had a little red riding hood made for her. It suited the girl so extremely well that everybody called her Little Red Riding Hood._

_One day her mother, having made some cakes, said to her, "Go, my dear, and see how your grandmother is doing, for I hear she has been very ill. Take her a cake, and this little pot of butter."_

_Little Red Riding Hood set out immediately to go to her grandmother, who lived in another village._

_As she was going through the wood, she met with a wolf, who had a very great mind to eat her up, but he dared not, because of some woodcutters working nearby in the forest."_

She suddenly stopped reading and tapped a slender finger against pursed lips. "Hmm? This will never work." The woman lifted the book up and squinted at the page as she examined the last sentence.

The children glanced at each other in confusion. "What won't work, Matron?"

The Matron held her chin in her hand. Her finger tapped against her cheek as she made a great show of thinking aloud. "Well, I promised you a special treat didn't I? You all have already heard this story before." She perked up with a smile like an idea had just occurred to her. "How about we make this more interesting?"

They crowded around her excited, shouting their agreement to whatever games or suggestions their dear Matron offered. She glanced at the resting Minuel and they quickly settled down at her silent rebuke.

"First off let's not include the woodcutters. They will ruin all the fun." She gripped the edges of the book and turned it over till the pages were facing the floor. "It would be much more fun to reenact the story!" She jerked the book shaking it vigorously and to the surprised horror of the children a large monstrous form tumbled free from the pages. Large lupine golden eyes fixed itself on the children as it rose to its feet.

The first girl to scream was cut short as The Big Bad Wolf crushed her throat in his huge gaping maws. Blood stained the wolf's fur and spattered onto the floor as the rest of the children screaming in terror fled from the room. The sorceress tsked lightly throwing the book in her hand over her shoulder into the fire behind her.

"Oh, you don't like that story?" Ignoring the life fading from the little girl as the beast ripped her apart. "I suppose it wouldn't really be fun for the boys since they can't play along." She grabbed 'The Three Little Pigs' and soon that book received the same treatment as the first and another large wolf came free from the pages. The monster howled before it left the room with a stalking lope to hunt the others.

Crashes and screams of fear and pain rose in volume as the wolf found its victims. "Silly me! Not all of you like wolves. Maybe I should pick another story." Carelessly she grabbed another book from the pile and read the title. A cruel smirk grew as she opened the book to search for the desired page. "This story should go a lot better. You orphans should enjoy this story. It has a stepmother in it."

An ugly cruel woman crashed to the ground. Her face contorted into a disturbing sneer with a lifetime of hatred and bitterness as she climbed to her feet. The stepmother grabbed a poker from the fireplace. She stuck it into the fire and waited till it glowed red before stalking out of the room to join in the hunt.

Edea laughed at the sounds of screams echoing around the house as she tossed the book to join its predecessors. She ignored the stench of blood as the wolf finally grew tired of the carcass and left in search of fresher meat. The woman searched through the pile of books throwing the useless ones into the fire. She found a few gems. The large troll that lived under the bridge soon joined the others. It was so large and clumsy that it accidentally destroyed the doorway on its way out.

"Aww, Minuel, do you feel left out of all the fun?" She ran a gentle finger down the child's clammy cheek. He was so sick that the massacre didn't wake him up. "I'm afraid that you're too sick to join the others. It wouldn't be that much fun now would it." There was a scream followed closely by a sickening crunch that could supply Edea's nightmares for years. "Would you like a song? I can sing you a lovely song while the others are playing." Minuel's shallow breathing and Edea's silent screams of horror and despair were her only answers.

_Come to me children and follow my way_

In another room a boy was yanked out from underneath his bed by jaws filled with sharp teeth. His fingers left bloodied gouges as his fingernails tried to dig into the floor.

_Into the world of darkness and magic_

The lumbering troll smashed in the closet door with his club. The splintering door managed to kill one of the kids hiding within. The club rose back up into the air just to swing down and destroy the little girl. The giant troll abandoned its club as it found a new toy. The monster dragged the crying child out of the wreckage. It examined the little one for a moment before deeming it worthy. The troll left the room dragging the child screaming and yelling behind it like some sick ragdoll. The first time the monster used his new club the neck snapped.

_With all my power I'll show you the way_

The girl clawed at the window trying to get it to open. She drew back in pain and surprise as magic burned her for her attempts. The sorceress had sealed the exits a long time ago. She screamed as a hand wrenched its fingers into her hair visciously yanking her head back. The girl was thrown onto the floor, and the firepoker quickly broke her legs.

"Cinderellla, you worthless child." The horrible woman sneered at the child. "Go back to the cinders where you belong!" She dragged the child to the fireplace rubbing her terrified face into the soot there. The girl was shoved further into the fireplace and the stepmother began to throw in firewood ignoring the girl's pleads and cries.

_To all your dreams, hopes and illusions._

The noise from the children slowly faded. Soon the house grew silent as all the children were granted their eternal peace. One by one the fairytale characters faded away leaving only the woman and the sick child cradled in her arms. Their only companions were the smell of blood and the broken bodies around the house. She mockingly rocked the small boy. A small droplet of water crashed down into Minuel's face, and the woman raised a hand in surprise to find herself crying.

"Oh? You're still strong enough to partially control your body?" The woman smiled in triumph at the tears of despair. She wore the tears as badges of honor absently flicking the drop clinging to her finger away. "All the others have been put to bed. How should I put you to bed, Minuel?" She cradled the small child to herself rocking him gently as she pondered the question. What would horrify the woman she was possessing the most? She buried her face into the fair hair cherishing Edea's disgust.

"OH HYNE! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" The voice came from outside, and the woman trapped within recognized that voice. It seemed that her husband had answered her call himself and came to fetch the children. "EDEA?!"

The spirit possessing her body hid an evil feral smile keeping her face buried into Minuel's hair, and just rocked the sick one. "If it isn't your failure of a Knight, the one you turned into a gardener." She waited patiently for the co-creator of SeeD and Garden to find them. Edea struggled for control, and the spirit let her genuine horrified expression bleed out onto her face.

Cid stumbled wide-eyed and horrified through the hole in the wall. The man had past by some of the remains of the other children. The whole house was destroyed in areas and there were bloody paw prints on the floor. He seemed a little relieved to find his wife unharmed. A little traumatized, but otherwise fine.

"Hyne, Edea, are you alright?" He rushed to her gathering her into his arms quickly checking her over. "I was worried when I got your message that you needed to send the children to Garden. I should have been quicker to respond. Is this why you feared for the kids?!" The headmaster held her at arm's length to stare into her wide eyes. "Edea, I need you to tell me what happened."

"The legendary SeeD." She grabbed his head pulling it closer so that her crazed eyes could bore into his. "I can't find where you have planted away the legendary SeeD."

"Wha─UGH!" Blue eyes widen in pain and shock before he stumbled away from her, a giant icicle spear through his gut.

The sorceress stood to her feet carefully adjusting Minuel so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She watched impassively as the brunette slipped in the girl's blood and crashed into the wall. Cid leaned against the wall for support as he stared at Edea with betrayed eyes.

"Tell me, _Gardener_, how did you fail so miserable at your duties?" She held out a flat palm out towards her husband and a crushing force pushed him against the wall. The woman raised her palm and the man followed the movement sliding up smearing a trail of blood in his wake. Another hand gesture caused two more icicles to drive through his limbs pinning him down. "Is it not your duty to protect me? And yet you are the one who created and train these children to kill sorceresses."

"Edea, you know that isn't─" He cut himself off when she held a small blade of ice to the child's neck. Minuel fussed as he felt the cold ice.

"I do not want to hear your lies. I will give you a choice though. Who will you protect? Your precious SeeDs or your Sorceress?" She dug the blade deeper and Minuel whimpered. "You might want to choose quickly."

Cid stared at the monster his wife had become. He huffed and tried to stay awake since the ice was making him feel sluggish and sleepy. "I-I can't…"

"Is that so? You cannot choose, coward? If you will not choose then just stay out of my way." The ice melted and formed a sphere of water. She then pressed it against Minuel's nose and mouth, immediately he began to struggle.

"EDEA, NO!" He struggled against the icy bonds. "STOP IT!"

"Too late, Love."

He yelled himself hoarse as Minuel's struggles grew weaker. With an almighty wrench Cid ripped one arm out of the icicle blood running freely down his arm turning the white sleeve red, and another burst of strength got his leg free. The Headmaster froze when he saw that the child's struggles had ended. It was too late. The sorceress carelessly tossed the body into the puddle of blood next to the carcass that had just this morning had been a girl. Numbly he stared at the remains of the children half hanging out of his restraints.

A cold pale hand laid gently laid itself against his cheek turning it and claiming his lips in a cruel kiss. "Don't worry, Love, there is still things I must do. I'll let you have some time to spend with your precious murderers. Make your choice by then, Dear." She stepped away from him and the shadows in the room gravitated towards her. They climbed up her legs clinging to her form creating a dark tight dress with a plunging neckline and covering her gentle hands creating pointed claws. She smiled in a false imitation of love as a dark red mask covered her eyes. "Remember its either them or me." The woman turned away and slowly vanished with every step that she took.

Left alone Cid broke down and wept for the loss of the children killed and the gentle kind woman he loved.

The Headmaster made his choice months later on the day he signed the orders and handed them over to Fujin and Raijin.

* * *

(A/N:)

OMG! I'm a horrible, horrible person. I killed the orphans. D: (*shot DED*) It always made me curious what happened to the orphans that were with Edea when she got possessed. I dunno I heard the she was the one who destroyed the place when she was possessed. So what happened to the kids? Since it's Halloween there were storybook characters. I couldn't find a children's book about vampires and mummies. (Geeze I wonder why… e.e) So the storybook characters are a bit of a stretch of Halloween-type characters.

Please tell me what you think. I duuno if I cut out writing darkish things. Lol I think I overdid it with all the gardening analogies. (*fails*) Oh well if you haven't go read the fluffier thing I wrote for Halloween in my "Cub of the Pride" story.

I think I've been overposting updating lately. (Seriously 1-2 chapters a week) I think I'm going to take it a bit more slowly from now on and not burn myself out. Maybe replay a few games or two like I wanted.


End file.
